


Mickey 'Subtle' Milkovich

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, Season/Series 04, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thaolinhlai said: Hi bellafarella! Can you do a prompt where Kevin finds out about Ian and Mickey? I love the relationship between Kevin and Mickey. And good luck on your last final!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey 'Subtle' Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @thaolinhlai who prompted me this when I started taking prompts again a few weeks ago. My last final was shit but I didn’t do bad on the class :p thank you for the prompt, I hope you like this, idrk what I did with it :p (sorry it’s not long either)
> 
> Enjoy <3

There were subtle and not so subtle clues that led to Kevin finding out about a certain Gallagher and Milkovich being more than they led on to be. A subtle clue was Mickey casually asking Kev if he’s seen ‘Gallagher’ around. However, some not so subtle clues were Mickey drunkenly rambling about liking carrot tops and when he asked about ‘Gallagher’ he pretended to not know Ian’s name and just said ‘the redheaded one’.  
  
What really did it for Kev was when Svetlana said ‘Orange boy is gone.’ Kevin didn’t know what that meant at first but then saw it in Mickey’s face when he seemed stressed and asked where he had gone. Later that night V told him that Ian was back home and it clicked in his head.  
  
Mickey and Ian were definitely something, more so then they led everyone to believe. He didn’t want to believe it at first that Mickey Milkovich was gay but all the signs he’s been getting lately lead him to believe that it must be true.  
  
He constantly he saw Mickey and his wife fighting, he saw how sad and upset he was at the bar and how often he was there when he never was before, how he would drunkenly ramble about carrot tops and them leaving, and the fact that Mickey seemed to be happier at the bar now that Ian was back home.  
  
There weren’t many opportunities for Kevin to bring it up to Mickey, and to be honest, he didn’t really want to. He didn’t want to fuck up their dynamic nor did he want to get his ass kicked on the off chance that he had it all wrong. Then Mickey did it. Mickey came out in his bar in front of everyone, including Terry.  
  
Mickey came into the bar a couple days later before Kev even opened to the public.  
  
“Hey, Mickey. What are you doing here so early?” Kev asks from behind the bar where he was making sure he had everything he needed.  
  
Mickey walked further into the bar and took a hesitant seat at a barstool. Kev could sense his discomfort and says to him, “That was some fucking coming out man,” as he pours him a beer. He slides the beer to him and hands him a couple eggs and tabascosco sauce.  
  
“Yeah… Kinda why I’m here,” Mickey says as he rubs at the back of his neck nervously.  
  
“Man, don’t even worry about it. I just couldn’t believe you actually did it,” Kev says, “And in front of your dad! Dude, you got some fucking balls. Holy shit.”  
  
“So we’re cool?” Mickey asks.  
  
Kev looks him dead in the eyes and says, “Of course, man. You never had anything to worry about with me. Unless you fuck with Ian, then I’m gonna have to come after you. He’s a good kid.”  
  
Mickey sighs in relief and says, “Yeah, uh, I know he is. I wouldn’t- I mean, you know.”  
  
“I gotcha man,” Kev says shooting him a wink.  
  
Mickey goes about cracking his eggs into his beer before adding some tabasco. He takes a sip and Kev says, “So fucking redheads huh?” before cracking up laughing.  
  
“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“Oh common, you couldn’t have been that drunk that you don’t remember,” Kev says.  
  
Mickey gives him a look saying ‘what the fuck’ so Kev says, “You were going on about how you like carrot tops or fucking them, I don’t really know, probably both. Anyway, you said ‘I like fucking carrot tops, you know alien looking, with the pale skin and the freckles.”  
  
Mickey seems to remember cause he makes a disgusted face. Kev laughs and says, “Remembering now that you banged that fucking ginger chick?”  
  
“Don’t fucking mention it,” Mickey says.  
  
“Don’t want the boyfriend knowing what you were up to while he was gone? I get it,” Kev says with a sly smirk.  
  
Mickey laughs and says, “You’re a fuckin’ dick.”  
  
Mickey finishes his beer and stands to head out. Kev yells over to him before he can leave, “Say hi to Ian for me!”  
  
Mickey flips him the bird before leaving the bar. Kev laughs to himself and goes about setting up before people start to come in. Throughout the day he thinks of how Mickey was nervous that maybe he wasn’t okay with his business partner being gay or some shit. He can’t help but feel bad for the guy. His whole life he’s been told that being gay was worse than being dead, that being who he was was nothing short of a travesty, all brought on by his father.  
  
  
Later that day Mickey comes back into the bar and seems hesitant around everyone. Kev winks at him and pours him a beer, if at all, just to make Mickey that little bit more comfortable.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p


End file.
